Justicar Haritua
Personal History "My birth came as something of a gift to my mother and father. Both of them came from Argus, and they had been trying for many centuries to have a child, but all ended in an unfortunate miscarriage. And so, when I was born, it was a blessing. I was delivered in Shattrath, under the blessed words of the Prophet Velen. We remained in the city for many days, before my parents decided to relocate to the nearby settlement of Telaar, in Nagrand, which lacked leadership. My father, an Exarch, acted as something of a mayor. He was not often at home. My mother and I managed well enough together. In the mornings, she would give me lessons in the Light, teach me to worship and to live only in the Light. In the evenings, she would tell me stories about her travels among the stars with the others. This was my favorite time of the day. After a few years, my mother started having to stay in Shattrath for long periods of time. She was an Anchorite of the Aldor, a priesthood within the city. They kept her very busy, and so I only saw her on occaision. To stand in for my missing parents, they hired a nice lady in our town, Yuulis. She was a quiet old lady, very kind and gentle in her words and her actions. She came from Argus also, but was much older than either of my parents. I would spend my days with her in the home of she and her husband, Leonte. Leonte was an Anchorite, like her, but prefered to cast amusing spells, rather than make much use of his healing. He would have me floating around against the ceiling for hours at a time - and I loved every minute of it. Yuulis was very lightly involved with the Aldor, and sometimes had to return to the city. When she did, she took me with her. We'd stay for two or three days. I stayed with my mother throughout the duration of the trip; she loved my visits just as much as I did. Every once in a while, my father would return home. He would train with me for a week, maybe more, maybe less, before departing and leaving me a lot of work to study, practice, and learn. I followed in his footsteps, as a Vindicator. I was told I was a prodigy. My father said I was doing alright. The era of peace that we sustained could never last long. Eventually, the Legion showed up, geared and ready to wipe us out. They began with the race of Shamanic orc that lived peacefully alongside us in Nagrand. The Legion took their minds and twisted them, filling them with hate, anger, thoughts of death and destruction. And the most taxing battle in our history ensued. When the fighting began, I stayed in Nagrand with my father and Leonte, Yuulis' husband. I watched the Anchorite die at the hand of an orc named Rikshar, from whom I had once bought a basket of apples. And I killed him, in return for the life of a friend. On a dark day, while I stood upon Halaa, on watch, I was taken by surprise. An orc snuck up behind be and kicked me over, slamming their foot into my lower back. I toppled over, but quickly was up, turned around to face them - and I froze up, right there. The orc was my friend, Karra, an orc girl from a neighboring village. But she didn't look like she used to. Her eyes were dark, but flashing like they were lit by a fire within. Her face was twisted, and she held two waraxes twice her size in each hand. From there, she attempted to kill me. But I was stronger, faster, more trained... and I shoved her over the edge of the tall island. I watched in horror as my young friend was broken on the rocks, and torn away by the current. The vision of it still haunts me to this day.... The fighting continued for many long weeks. We were losing people, fast. It wasn't much longer before the decision to leave was implemented. My father and I retrieved my mother from Shattrath as we travelled, and hurried for the ship - the Exodar, torn off from Tempest Keep. What we didn't know was that the ship was not destined to land safely. The blasted blood elves messed up the internal engines; thus, we crashed, hard into the northern tip of Kalimdor, upon Azeroth. Many people died in the crash, including my father, trapped under a column. I held his hand as the Light left him. My mother was left paralyzed from the waist down, trapped in the infirmary. I still visit her weekly. I left with a few others on the first envoy to visit the human king, the leader of the Alliance forces. Now, I stand and something of an ambassador for my people, and as an advisor on a few militial matters. Even surrounded by my own people, I somehow manage to feel alone in this strange new world." Physical Appearance Haritua (pronounced Har-eh-twa) is tall, about as tall as other females of her race, though she seems a bit thinner than most. Her upper arms look very strong, probably from swinging her sword about all the time. These days, she walks with a limp from a recent accident. When not speaking to anyone, the Justicar keeps her visor on, hiding her face. With it off, the face seen could be considered rather beautiful. Her eyes are a bright, electric blue, often gleaming mischievously. She has high cheek bones, neutral-colored lips, and flawless skin. Her luminous brunette hair is usually pulled up in a neat ponytail. Every so often, she wears it down. She wears a small brown bag tied on a string around her waist, though it only contains tea leaves, her silver lidded mug, and a few other oddities. A small pendant hangs from her neck, a light violet color and with intricate, soft blue spirals carved into it. On her tail, a few delicate gold rings add a bit of flair, flashing softly when they catch the sun. In her right ear, she has one gold stud, and several more rings adorn her neck tendrils. Her armor is usually the same; she has a choice few exotic-looking robes she dons. Of late, she's been partial towards a full set of plate armor, gorgeous in color with varying shades of gold and violet. Multiple pieces of the set are imbued with outland-ish looking crystals, gleaming and adding a magical look to the armor. There is something not quite right when you look at this Justicar's face. Perhaps it is the way her chin doesn't come quite to a point and her jaw isn't as well defined as other Draenei. Maybe it's the wideness of her eyes, or the roundness of her cheeks. And maybe still, it's the rather obvious curves that she is somewhat lacking in. Haritua is clearly not a fully grown woman yet. Personality When she is approached by someone who is not a complete idiot, she is friendly, engaging, and attentive, asking questions and, if you're lucky, cracking jokes. She generally likes people, but is rather shy and doesn't talk to people on her own, usually. If you try to argue with her, she can get very angry and will take her argument to her distant grave.